Forget Me Never
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: She feels forgotten, but she is all he can think of. Oneshot. MirokuxSango


I came up with this story when I was deciding if I should change my pen name, which I obviously decided not to. I hope you like it and the "Legend of the Forget-Me-Not" is a fictional legend that I made up to make the story better. Enjoy. I own nothing, except my ideas for these stories.

XxXxX

'_There he goes again, forgetting my existence the minute a pretty woman walks by'_ the young taijiya's thoughts clouded her vision. No, it wasn't the thoughts. Sango quickly rubbed her eyes free of the tears that had formed there. _'I can't cry over him, he doesn't matter'_ She winced as she lied to herself. The houshi meant more to her then she'd ever be willing to admit.

"I have an important question my dear, would you bear my child?" the houshi had latched onto the young maidens hand and the taijiya had lost her temper. Taking her hiraikotsu she slammed it into the houshi's head, and watched as he crumpled to the ground. The young maiden, looking surprised, quickly gathered her things and began on her way again. _'I did it again. Damn temper!_' Sango placed hiraikotsu on her back and continued on as Inuyasha helped the houshi up from the ground. She heard footsteps but didn't look back, and soon Kagome was walking by her side.

"You okay Sango?" the young miko asked gently. Sango sighed, unlike their other friends Kagome was fairly perceptive and always knew when she was upset. Sango let her frustration leak out of her shoulders and drip to the ground.

"He doesn't even realize I'm right here. He forgets my very existence as soon as he sees a pretty woman." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, as tears fogged her vision once more. Kagome took a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the distraught taijiya. Sango didn't even realize that tears had formed in her eyes again and gladly took the handkerchief from the young miko.

"Miroku has his faults, but you should know I think he cares deeply for you Sango" Kagome said gently to her. Sango's brown eyes met Kagome's brown orbs and gave her an incredulous look.

"You're kidding me right? If he cares so much then why does he flirt with every able body woman we pass?" Sango's voice rose in volume until, even Miroku's poor human ears could hear the last part. Just as he was about to confront her, a clawed hand gripped his shoulder. He looked back to see Inuyasha giving him a carefully controlled look.

"Even I know you shouldn't go over there right now. Give her time to cool, and give yourself time to work up an apology." Inuyasha's condescending voice graded on Miroku, but he knew that the hanyou was right, for once. Sango was a very insecure person, and Inuyasha, being of the same mind understood her better then most.

XxXxX

Night had fallen and the group had decided to set up camp.

"You couldn't find a village that needed and exorcism Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, as he placed Kagome's sleeping bag on the forest floor, Miroku quirked an eyebrow in question.

"You can't handle a night on the forest floor Inuyasha?" Miroku asked trying to with hold his laughter. Inuyasha blushed and looked defiantly into the fire.

"That's none of you're business houshi." Inuyasha let his gaze travel over to the young miko who sat preparing the ninja food. Miroku understood the glance and sighed. _'If only they'd both open their eyes, they both love one another, but are reluctant of being rejected.'_ Realizing someone was missing he looked around for the beautiful taijiya.

"She went to the hot springs" Shippo's small voice infiltrated Miroku's thoughts and he nodded. Shippo and Kirara sat on the outskirts of the fire trying to figure out how to use Kagome's playing cards. Kirara batted them around while Shippo sat with a look of frustration on his face, similar to Inuyasha's. Miroku sighed and flopped down onto the ground.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Shippo asked innocently, leaving Kagome's playing cards scattered about.

"Nothing you could truly understand young Shippo" Miroku glanced up as the light from the fire grew dark.

"Hey houshi, make yourself useful and go get some firewood instead of sighing" Inuyasha proclaimed from the other side of the fire. Miroku let his gaze travel over to Inuyasha and Kagome to see that their hands had found their way into the grasp of the other. Miroku smiled and stood, stretching as he did so. The two secret lovers watched Miroku's retreating form fade into the forest.

XxXxX

"This is so nice" the taijiya breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water from the hot spring rejuvenated her body. Kagome had said that she was tried and so declined from taking a dip in the hot spring for fear of falling asleep and drowning. Sango laughed as she recalled the miko's words.

'_What a way to go. Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha, we were bathing when suddenly Kagome fell asleep and drowned before I could get to her. Yea, he'd pretty much kill me if that happened.'_Her thoughts traveled off until they led her to the one person she'd been trying to avoid. Miroku.

'_He never realizes what's right in front of him. He's nothing but a pervert, damn it! Then why does my body yearn for him in a way it never has for anybody? Is this love? No, no, no, this can't be otherwise it'd be as obvious as with Kagome and Inuyasha, right? But he can be nice, he cares deeply for all of us, he's fun to be around, hell I'm never bored. I've almost grown used to his hand on my ass, which is bad. Bad Sango, very bad. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself. Geez, this is really sad. But he's so damn handsome! The one time I saw him without his robes is one I'll never forget anytime soon, granted I didn't see IT, but he is in really good shape.' _A fierce blush arose on Sango's face and she giggled at her own thoughts.

'_But he's such a womanizer, he forgets that I'm right here, that if he'd just stop his lecherous behavior, I'd let him take me.'_ Sango's thoughts stopped short, and small tears welled in her eyes. Since she was alone, she let the tears take her over and succumbed to them. They coursed down her face in two small rivers. She let the pain of losing her family; throw her into the dark abyss. She let her pain of Kohaku being used by Naraku over take her. She let her heartache of her love for Miroku drown her. Her hands covered her face; even in solitude she was ashamed of her tears. As she lifted her head her eyes saw something blue and she focused on it. There all alone on a rock was the prettiest, and loneliest flower she'd ever seen. She took slow steps towards it, as if making sound might scare it off. When she reached the rock her eyes took in ever feature the flower had to offer. Its five blue petals hugged the yellow center, the green leaves keeping the petals safe. She recalled what her mother had once told her about this flower.

XxXxX

"_**It's called a Forget-Me-Not dear Sango. They say it is the soul of a young woman, whose lover had forgotten her existence when asked to be the husband of a beautiful princess. In her heart break she cried for days, those days turned to months, those months to years. She never ate or slept, unless she fainted. But upon her awakening her tears sprung forth again. Her sorrow was so great it consumed her, eating away her very being. On her last day of life her once lover appeared in her village. Upon seeing his face her tears stopped in the hope that he had come back for her. When she approached him though and questioned him, he asked her 'who are you?' Those words broke the young woman's heart and in her last moments of life she kissed him whispering 'Forget me not, my love.' The story goes that a blue light appeared and when it faded there in her stead stood a small blue flower. By now the young women's once lover had recalled who she was and fell to his knees in tears. His tears bathed the young flower. 'I'm sorry my love, I'll never forget you again, never.' That's how the Forget-Me-Not came to be, or so the story says." Sango's mother looked down at her daughter and smiled.**_

XxXxX

Sango smiled sadly at the young flower, gently caressing the petals one by one. Her tears had slowed in the memory of her mother and she rested her head against her arms that sat upon the rock.

"You and I are a lot a like little flower, you know? We both love someone who seems to forget us. We both don't want to be forgotten." She covered her face once more as the tears stained her cheeks.

XxXxX

"…_Don't want to be forgotten."_ Miroku heard the taijiya as she spoke. He had been gathering firewood when he'd heard her. Her words cut deep, even though he knew not why. The firewood fell to the ground temporarily forgotten as he listened closely. What he heard shocked him; the strong, beautiful, vibrant, almost never cried Sango was crying as if her world was crashing down on her. His heart constricted and he grabbed at his chest, feeling pain for the woman and wishing he knew what would stop her tears. She was special to him whether she knew it or not. The only reason he hadn't told her so was that, he knew she was too good for him. Sure he flirted with other woman, but it was Sango he wished for. It was Sango who he dreamed of. It was Sango who made his heart ache with just her voice. It was Sango whom he had come to love, more then he'd ever be able to admit. He didn't want to disturb her and so he picked up the firewood and made his way back to camp, her words echoing in his mind.

XxXxX

The morning had arrived quickly and the group of travelers packed up and headed out, returning to their mission. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, as usual.

"I told you to pack more Ramen woman! But do you listen to me? No!" Inuyasha's voice rose above the group. Kagome's eyes burned with anger.

"Well sorry! I have to study to pass an exam, that's on something I don't even understand!" Inuyasha covered his ears as Kagome's voice turned shrill.

"I told you to quit this school thing too, it's not like you're any good at it" He folded his arms over his chest in triumph, a triumph that, at best, was short lived.

"BAKA! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, with each command Inuyasha was forced deeper and deeper into the ground. He was sure one day he'd hit the earth's core, and burn. Kagome took a huge breath before turning to face her friends.

"You okay Kagome?" asked the young taijiya. Kagome smiled at her.

"I'm fine, now" she said ruthlessly, as she and the rest of the group continued on their way. Leaving Inuyasha to pull himself out of the ground and sprint after them. As he pulled himself from the grounds grasp, voices reached his hanyou ears.

"Hello houshi, might you be the one they call Miroku-sama?" Inuyasha looked up and saw a beautiful human woman talking to the houshi. He quickly joined the rest of the group and looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, koi" he whispered into her ear, a small and warm smile appeared on her face. He let his head sit on her shoulder. Kagome's hand came up and gently rubbed his ears.

"I'm sorry too, next time I'll grab more Ramen, promise" she whispered back to him. Her eyes though were focused on the houshi and the beautiful woman.

"Why yes, that is my name miss, what may I do to be of service to you on this fine day?" his smooth voice floated over Sango and gave her chills, even though he was talking to the beautiful woman. _'Just wait, he'll ask he to bear his child, I know it.'_ Sango's thoughts turned sour as the beautiful woman grasped Miroku's hand. Miroku looked down at their intertwined hands in honest surprise.

"You see, my village has been decimated by a great demon that claimed the life of my father, and as the princess to my people they need a strong leader to see them through these hard times. You have such a good nature Houshi-sama, I was wondering, would you let me bear your child, so that we might raise it to be an outstanding leader to my people" the princess's words stunned the whole group. Each one's jaw dropped and hit the floor with an audible thud. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise, Sango's eyes gathered tears and held them there, not wanting them to fall. She turned quickly and walked away, not wanting anyone to see her cry at that moment. Miroku saw Sango out of the corner of his eye, saw the tears gather, saw one fall as she turned to leave.

"…_**Don't want to be forgotten."**_ Suddenly he understood what she meant. He turned to see her retreating form, but the princess pulled him back to get his attention.

"Will you Houshi-sama?" she asked quietly. He looked her in the eyes and felt, nothing. He knew that it was Sango he wanted and would do anything to save her from her heartache. He took the princess's hands and clasped them in his own, bowing his head in the process.

"I am sorry for your loss dear princess but I must decline" he said gently to her. The princess looked surprised and would not let his hands go.

"Why do you decline Houshi-sama, I demand and answer" she said sternly. He sighed and looked her in the eyes once more.

"Because dear princess, there is already a woman I could never forget." With that, he kissed her hand, turned and ran hastily after the taijiya. The princess, feeling very alone turned and walked away from the remaining group. Inuyasha's eyes quickly found Kagome's and she smiled, intertwining her hand with his. He let a heavy sigh leave his lips as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I knew one day that houshi would get it right" he said calmly as his hand grazed her cheek. She turned her face to meet his, letting his lips capture hers in a possessive kiss.

XxXxX

Miroku ran frantically, having realized that Sango might feel the same as he felt for her, he had sprinted and left the princess. _'Sango, where have you gone, do not disappear now that I have made this realization.'_ His thoughts escalated as he found a newly worn path and he followed it. The path led him to a grove of blue flowers. _'Forget-Me-Not's.' _His mind offered the words to him. There in the middle of the lonely flowers he found her. She sat with her head in her hands tears bathing the flowers surrounding her. They seemed to understand her and leaned into her tears, as if trying to comfort the young, beautiful taijiya. Sango, hearing the footsteps looked up and into the deep indigo color of _his_ eyes. He had found her, she had ran and he had come after her. Shock shone in her liquid chocolate eyes. She sighed heavily and turned to face him.

"What happened to your princess? She didn't like your hand on her ass?" her questions were met with silence as he took slow steps toward her, being careful to avoid crushing the lonely flowers. They seemed to open to make a path for him. Sango let her gaze follow the flowers as they parted. She let her gaze connect with his and the tears formed again. She turned from him, not wanting him to see what he did to her.

"Just forget me, like you always do. You've finally found a beautiful woman to bear your child, go to her" Sango's voice sounded hollow even to her. She let her tears travel down her face in sorrow, her hands came up to try and stop them. She felt his arms enfold her then. He'd sunk to the ground and pulled her to his arms. Her tears, no longer able to keep them in check, burst forth and she turned in his arms and cried. She cried for her family that was long dead. She cried for her brother who could not find solace even in death. She cried for all the lost lives at the hands of Naraku. But most of all she cried for her unrequited love for Miroku. She admitted it, she loved him, and there was nothing she could do about it. Miroku held her as she cried letting her have her moment of weakness, the only moment he ever saw her weak, and it was beautiful. As her tears slowed she let her red rimmed eyes find his deep indigo orbs and she reluctantly pulled away from him. He let her go and watched as she put herself together again. Miroku looked down at the flowers that surrounded them and picked one. Holding it between his two fingers he held it in front of Sango's face. She looked at the flower in confusion.

"Forget you? Never." He said it simply and before she could reply his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened in shock as he kissed her, a single tear finding it's way down her cheek. _'He could never forget me? Dear Kami how I love this man.'_ Her thoughts floated away as she kissed him back. Miroku did not expect her to return his feelings, or the kiss, and in surprise they fell back into the grove of Forget-Me-Not's. The flowers sensing the love the two felt for another, parted and enveloped them as the two newfound lovers kissed. Inuyasha and Kagome sat high in the tree above Miroku and Sango and sighed in content.

"Took them long enough, huh?" she asked the hanyou, whose only reply was to capture her lips with his own. Sango and Miroku parted and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'll never forget me?" she asked honestly. Miroku placed the plucked Forget-Me-Not in Sango's hair and smiled.

"As long as I live Sango, I will never forget you hana" as his lips once again reclaimed hers, both smiling as they fell back in to the Forget-Me-Not grove.

XxXxX

Japanese

_taijiya: _demon slayer

_houshi: _monk

_hiraikotsu: _Sango's weapon

_miko: _priestess

_hanyou:_ half demon

_baka: _idiot

_osuwari:_ sit

_koi:_ love

_hana:_ flower

XxXxX

Well there you go, a little Miroku x Sango fanfic, with some Inuyasha x Kagome thrown in for good measure. Now to explain the Inuyasha x Kagome pairing, Shippo and Kirara know about it, but Miroku and Sango don't because Inuyasha and Kagome did not want them to feel pressured into their own love. I don't know I just randomly wrote stuff in I guess. Well hoped you liked it!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
